Régime express
by SOM-house
Summary: - EUNHAE -


Auteur : Fishy

Pairing : EunHae

Rating : K+

« Dong Haaaaaaae ! Je rigolais ! »

Je croisais les bras sur mon torse et regardais la télévision avec insistance. Dès qu'il m'avait dit ça, j'avais quitté la chambre et m'étais réfugié dans le salon. J'avais trouvé Kyu Hyun et Jung Su avachis sur le canapé et m'étais installé entre eux deux – comme ça j'étais sûr que Hyukkie ne pourrait pas s'assoir à côté de moi. Maintenant, celui-ci était juste derrière moi ; je le sentais gesticuler dans tous les sens pour essayer d'attirer mon attention. Plus d'une fois, je manquais de me retourner pour lui demander d'arrêter de bouger sans arrêt dernière moi en ratant de peu à plusieurs reprise de me trancher une oreille avec ses mouvements trop brusques, mais ce qu'il m'avait dit et qui expliquait ma conduite de maintenant m'obligeait à faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Tandis que je gardais les yeux fixés sur l'écran, je sentis Jung Su poser son regard sur moi, l'air inquisiteur. Je ne répondis pas non plus à sa question muette, si bien qu'il se tourna alors vers Hyuk Jae pour le questionner, comprenant bien que ce ne serait pas moi qui lui expliquerai.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que notre baby Fishy boude de la sorte ?

- Je .. j'ai voulu l'embêter un peu tout à l'heure pendant qu'il s'habillait ..

- Et donc ?

- Je lui ai dit qu'il avait grossit. »

Un silence pesant envahit la salle. Kyu Hyun avait même coupé la télévision. Ça ne m'étonnait pas, lui dès qu'il y avait une dispute il essayait d'y mettre son grain de sel pour sortir de son ennui constant. C'est pas pour rien que tout le monde l'appelle Diabolic Maknae .. Je sentis trois paires d'yeux se braquer vers moi. Hors de question que je cède. Comme si j'allais le pardonner de m'avoir dit que j'avais grossit. GROSSIT ! Moi, prendre du poids. Tout ce que je prends comme poids c'est du muscle, mais il a pas l'air de comprendre ça, ce stupide monkey. Ça lui apprendra à réfléchir avant de parler. Est-ce que je venais l'embêter avec ses poils aux jambes moi, hein ? Aux dernières nouvelles je ne lui avais jamais rien dit de la sorte, alors qu'est-ce qu'il était venu enfoncer son index au milieu de mon ventre en souriant comme un imbécile heureux en lançant « mon Fishy a prit du poids ! ». Pourquoi ne pas dire que j'étais obèse, tant qu'on y est, hein !

Furieux, je tournais la tête vers Jung Su, qui me fixait depuis tout à l'heure, un air réprobateur sur le visage. Eh quoi ? On aurait dit qu'il me reprochait d'avoir mal pris les paroles de Hyuk Jae, mais QUI aurait pu bien prendre ce genre de remarque. En dehors de Ryeo Wook bien sûr, lui il faut qu'il prenne quelques kilos mais passons. Je dévisageais mon hyung ; s'il avait quelque chose à dire, qu'il le dise et qu'on en finisse. Il se contenta néanmoins de me regarder avec ses yeux qui semblaient dire « j'ai mal élevé mon enfant ». Eh bien tant pis. Je commençais à me lever, n'en pouvant plus de cette atmosphère pesante, lorsque Kyu Hyun m'attrapa par la ceinture et m'obligea à me rassoir. Sous le coup de la surprise je ne pus que me laisser tomber sur le sofa en grognant. J'allais insulter le maknae quand celui-ci fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Il dégagea mes bras de mon torse et souleva mon T-shirt sans aucune gêne. Pas que je puisse être gêné de quoique ce soit, à vrai dire on s'était tous déjà vus entièrement nus ou presque, alors bon. Mais .. Mais d'où il agissait comme ça, cet idiot ! Est-ce que je venais lui déboutonner sa chemise pour regarder son ventre, moi ? À croire qu'ils s'étaient tous ligués contre moi. J'allais demander à Jung Su d'obliger le maknae à me laisser partir en laissant mon T-shirt tranquille lorsque je m'aperçus que celui-ci était aussi en train de regarder mon ventre.

« Non mais vous avez pas finit oui !

- Hum .. il a raison, hyung, t'as pris du poids, constata Kyu Hyun.

- Si seulement tu pouvais arrêter de vider le frigo quand tu regardes la télé, soupira Jung Su à son tour.

- Mais je vous emmerde ! Laissez-moi m'engraisser si ça me chante, hurlais-je.

- Dans ce cas-là ne te plains pas quand on te dit que t'as grossit. »

Je lançais un dernier regard furieux à Kyu Hyun, rabattais mon T-shirt rageusement et me relevais pour sortir du salon, me dirigeant à grands pas vers le couloir. J'entendis un « quel gamin il peut faire parfois » qui me mit encore plus sur les nerfs tandis que je claquais rageusement la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. Je me jetais sur le lit et restais ainsi quelques secondes, me ressassant les paroles qu'ils avaient tous dit. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment pris du poids ? Je pouvais pas rester comme ça si c'était le cas .. Me redressant, je sortis silencieusement de ma chambre et me dirigea vers la salle de bain, que je refermais tout aussi doucement. J'avais pas envie que qui que ce soit se rende compte que je suis en train de douter sur mon poids. J'ôtais mon T-shirt et le jetais sur le sol avant de me placer devant le miroir. Mmhm .. Ils auraient raison ? Dépité, je restais les yeux fixés sur mon reflet dans le miroir. Je poussais un soupir tout en m'appuyant contre le lavabo. Moi qui pensais que je faisais partie des mieux foutus dans le groupe après Si Won, je pouvais me rhabiller là. Bon nan quand même, il faut pas exagérer. J'avais quoi, deux ou trois kilos en trop ? C'était pas catastrophique non plus. Mais orgueil de mâle oblige, ça ne pouvait que m'énerver.

Je me préparais à retourner pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps dans ma chambre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je levais les yeux, prêt à foudroyer du regard celui qui s'aventurait ici. J'aurais du fermer la porte, quel abruti je peux faire parfois. Ce fut donc Hyuk Jae qui rentra timidement dans la salle de bain et referma délicatement la porte derrière lui. En faisant attention de mettre le verrou. Je haussais un sourcil étonné, tout en m'appliquant à conserver mon air froid et distant. Après tout, c'était de sa faute à lui si tout ça avait commencé. Ce matin quand je m'étais habillé, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à me dire, ce crétin. Pas de « bonjour mon amour », non, juste « mon Fishy a pris du poids ». Quoiqu'à la rigueur, j'aurais eut peur s'il m'avait sortit une phrase mielleuse comme ça, c'était pas son genre. Toujours est-il que s'il ne m'avait pas dit ça je ne serais pas en train de déprimer sur mon sort de futur obèse.

Hyuk Jae s'avança vers moi, faisant mine de ne pas se rendre compte du regard noir que je lui lançais depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la salle d'eau, et s'arrêta juste à côté de moi, si bien que je pouvais voir dans le miroir son profil. Il m'énervait aussi, il est tellement fin ! Fin et musclé en même temps, à se demander s'il possède une once de graisse seulement, alors que son torse est aussi bien sculpté. Il y a de quoi être jaloux quand on a ça à côté – ou au dessus - de soi. Visiblement, il capta le regard vitreux que je posais sur son reflet dans le miroir, car un léger sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Allons bon, manquait plus que ça, il allait se foutre de moi maintenant. Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une remarque cinglante qui m'aurait assuré deux ou trois jours de tranquillité au moins quand je le vis se glisser derrière moi et nouer ses bras autour de mon torse, tandis qu'il posait sa tête contre mon épaule.

« Tu sais, je connais une excellente façon de te faire perdre du poids. »

Il avait dit ça en susurrant dans mon oreille, avec cette voix qui, il le savait très bien, me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Je restais immobile, scrutant dans le miroir son reflet. Hors de question que je cède. Pas tout de suite du moins. Il fallait au moins qu'il s'excuse pour ce qu'il avait osé me dire tout à l'heure. Je continuais donc de garder le silence, attendant de voir s'il allait enfin se décider à demander mon pardon. Cependant, il ne semblait pas prêt à faire la moindre concession. Prenant mon silence pour un encouragement, ses mains commencèrent à parcourir mon torse, me faisant immanquablement frissonner. Et forcément, lui le sentit, et son sourire n'en fut que plus large. Alors ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou, délibérément exposé à son regard. Je fermais les yeux, mordant l'intérieur de mes joues pour m'empêcher de laisser passer le moindre gémissement.

Mais penchais la tête sur le côté, l'invitant à en faire plus. Ce que je peux être faible, parfois. Hyuk Jae ne se fit pas prier ; ses lèvres se faisaient de plus en plus présence sur mon cou, tandis que ses mains descendaient de plus en plus bas. C'est sans grande surprise que je sentis ses doigts s'affairer sur les boutons de mon jean. Je poussais un soupir mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Je lâchais alors le rebord du lavabo pour attraper ses deux mains et les empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Il releva la tête, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat de luxure inimaginable, son sourire se faisant de plus en plus pervers.

« T'as envie de te faire désirer aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

- Non, j'ai juste envie que tu t'excuses.

- Pourquoi je m'excuserais pour une chose dont je me fous éperdument. Tu pourrais prendre cinquante kilos je m'en foutrais comme de la couleur de mon premier boxer !

- Tu .. EH ! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de plus protester que ça qu'il s'était reculé et m'avait taclé, m'expédiant au sol tout en me retenant pour éviter que je ne me fracasse la tête contre le sol de la salle de bain. Poussant un grognement de protestation, je le vis s'assoir un peu au dessus de mon bas ventre qui commençait déjà à un peu trop se manifester à mon goût, et ses mains se posèrent à plat sur mon ventre. Je lui adressais un regard noir auquel il ne prit même pas garde. Il se pencha alors au dessus de moi, amenant son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Si je m'excuse, je pourrais faire ce que je veux ?

- Faut voir, grognais-je entre mes dents.

- Eh bien tant pis, je ferais sans ton pardon alors. Et puis .. si t'as pris du poids, ça ne me donne qu'une excuse pour pouvoir te faire l'amour autant de fois que je le jugerais nécessaire pour que tu perdes ces quelques kilos superflus .. »


End file.
